Gwen Stacy
| aliases = Gwendolyne Stacy Amazing Spider-Man 31 | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = George Stacy (father) Amazing Spider-Man 56 Helen Stacy (mother) Peter Parker: Spider-Man Minus 1 Arthur Stacy (uncle) Amazing Spider-Man 93 Jill Stacy (cousin) Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 76 Gwen Stacy (II) (clone) Amazing Spider-Man 142 | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Vol. 1 #31 | final appearance = ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Vol. 1 #121 | actor = }} Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy is a fictional college student and a supporting character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is associated with the Spider-Man line of comic titles and first appeared in the "If This Be My Destiny...!" story from ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #31 in December, 1965. Biography As a teenager, Gwen Stacy attended college at Empire State University. She became friends with Harry Osborn, who tried to introduce himself to a new student, Peter Parker. Parker had a lot on his mind however, due to a potentially fatal illness threatening the life of a his aunt, May Parker, and dismissed Harry and Gwen. The two thought that Peter was being stuck-up and initially felt that he was just a self-involved jerk. Amazing Spider-Man 31 Gwen quickly developed an interest in Peter Parker, mostly because he was the only boy in school that wasn't constantly fawning over her. Amazing Spider-Man 34 Gwen began to take this personally, so she cajoled her friend Sally Green to ask Peter out on a date to gauge his reaction. Peter turned her down because he thought that Sally saw him as nothing but an egghead, but this served only bolster Gwen's already stale opinion of him. Peter eventually came to take note of Gwen, but when approached her, she just gave him the cold shoulder. Amazing Spider-Man 36 Things came to a head between them the following day and they exchanged barbs, admonishing each other's attitude. Flash Thompson intervened, threatening to beat Peter up for mistreating Gwen, but Peter stepped away from the conflict. Gwen was not convinced that Peter avoided fighting Flash out of a sense of cowardice. Amazing Spider-Man 37 Notes & Trivia * * Gwen Stacy is notable for being one of the first Marvel Comics characters to suffer an on-panel death. Moreover, she is but one of a very small number who has actually remained dead over the years. * Originally, the death of Gwen Stacy took place on the George Washington Bridge, but later stories have retroactively attributed the setting to the Brooklyn Bridge. * Gwen Stacy had a supporting role in the 2007 feature film Spider-Man 3, where she was played by actress Bryce Dallas Howard. The character was re-imagined for the 2012 reboot film Amazing Spider-Man, where she was played by actress Emma Stone and took on a much larger role. * In one alternate reality, Gwen Stacy actually survived the fall from Brooklyn/George Washington Bridge. In a story titled "What If Gwen Stacy Had Lived", Spider-Man power-dove from the top of the bridge, catching up to Gwen as she plummeted to her doom. He caught her on the way down, and then web-slinged his way low enough so that they would both survive the impact on the river. Gwen learned that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, and the two were ultimately married. What If? 24 Related categories * appearances * dream appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances * hallucination appearances * behind-the-scenes appearances See also External Links * Gwen Stacy at MDP * * Gwen Stacy at Wikipedia * * * * * Gwen Stacy at the Spider-Man Wiki Gallery Gwen Stacy 2.jpg Gwen Stacy 003.jpg Gwen Stacy 004.jpg Gwen Stacy 005.jpg Gwen Stacy - What If.jpg Death of Gwen Stacy 002.jpg Death of Gwen Stacy.jpg Pete and Gwen - Webspinners1.jpg Pete and Gwen - Webspinners1 002.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Spider-Man 31 * Amazing Spider-Man 41 * Amazing Spider-Man 42 * Amazing Spider-Man 46 * Amazing Spider-Man 50 * Amazing Spider-Man 52 * Amazing Spider-Man 56 * Amazing Spider-Man 57 * Amazing Spider-Man 58 * Amazing Spider-Man 76 * Amazing Spider-Man 90 * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 97 * Amazing Spider-Man 98 * Amazing Spider-Man 99 * Amazing Spider-Man 100 * Amazing Spider-Man 120 * Amazing Spider-Man 121 * Amazing Spider-Man 122 * Amazing Spider-Man 127 * Amazing Spider-Man 149 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 8 * Untold Tales of Spider-Man 1 * Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man 1 |-|Gwen Stacy clone = * Amazing Spider-Man 149 |-|Alternate continuity = Spider-Gwen * Edge of Spider-Verse 2 * Spider-Gwen 1 * Spider-Gwen 5 * What If? 24 Ultimate Marvel * Ultimate Fallout 1 |-|Alternate media= The Spectacular Spider-Man * Spectacular Spider-Man: Competition Films * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Amazing Spider-Man 2, The * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Models Category:Spider-Man/Supporting characters